Mobile phones can utilize access data to obtain access to a resource or a location. For example, a mobile phone may include data which is passed to an access device to allow the user of the mobile phone to access a room in a building. In another example, the mobile phone may have access data such as account data which may allow the user of the mobile phone to access an account to obtain a good.
In many cases, a resource provider may provision the mobile phone with the access data. For example, a building operator system may provision a mobile phone with data that allows a user of the mobile phone to access a building. In another example, a bank may provision the mobile phone with access data that allows the user of the mobile phone to access an account at the bank. In this particular situation, the resource provider can verify that the user of the mobile phone is in fact an authentic user. As a result, the transmission of access data to the mobile phone is relatively secure.
An account is typically required to be present before the mobile phone can be provisioned with the access data. Creating an account and then also requesting the provisioning of the access token can require multiple actions or steps on the part of the user of the mobile phone. This is especially true when the entity that creates the access data is different than the entity that creates the account and is also different than the entity that provisions the access data. For example, the provisioning of a payment token (which may be a substitute for a real credit or debit card account number) on a mobile device may involve a token generation entity that generates and provisions the payment token, an authorization entity such as an issuer that previously generated the real credit or debit card account number that was used to create the payment token, and a digital wallet provider that generates an account which will be associated with the payment token. If the user is required to interact with each of these entities to provision an access token on the user's mobile device, the user will be frustrated. Such an experience can, in some instances, inhibit the user such that the user may not wish to even open the account or provision the phone with the access token.
Embodiments of the invention are directed to methods and systems that are more convenient for users to provision access data such as access tokens to computing devices. Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.